Environmental Protection and Regulation Agency
The Environmental Protection Agency is a cabinet-level agency of the Sekowan Federal Government charged with the overall protection of the natural Environment of Sekowo. Overview The EPA employs 2,000 people in headquarters program offices, 10 regional offices, and 27 laboratories, and 70 Urban agriculture facilities across the country. Just under half (47%) of those employed are dedicated farming specialists while the rest of its staff are engineers, scientists, and environmental protection specialists as well as a smaller number of legal, public affairs, financial, and computer specialists. The agency conducts environmental assessment, research, education and Urban farming. It has the primary responsibility of setting and enforcing national standards under a variety of environmental laws, in consultation with state and local governments. It delegates some permitting, monitoring, and enforcement responsibility to the states. EPRA enforcement powers include fines, sanctions, and other measures. The agency also works with industries and all levels of government in a wide variety of pollution prevention programs and energy conservation efforts. History On January 1, 2193 the predecessor to the EPRA, the Ministry of Environment and Tourism was created as part of the cabinet of the then newly formed nation. On April 2, 2612 the legislature passed the Cabinet restructuring bill which officially ended the Ministry and replaced it with the modern EPRA, thus creating an agency dedicated to the environment and creation and enforcement of environmental regulations. Offices The EPRA runs various sub-level offices dedicated to various aspects of its jurisdiction, these include the; * Office of Resources * Office of Air * Office of Radiation * Office of Enforcement and Compliance * Office of Environmental Information * Office of Environmental Justice * Office of Finances * Office of General Counsel * Office of International Affairs * Office of Prevention, Pesticides, and Toxic Substances * Office of Research and Development * Office of Solid Waste and Emergency Response * Office of Water Regions The EPRA is split into two primary levels, the Federal Agency with jurisdiction over the entire nation and regional agencies which hold jurisdiction over the states in their region. * Region 1 (Sekowo proper) * Region 2 (Argos, Cho'kun) * Region 3 (Midway, Teoitan) * Region 4 (Lyore) * Region 5 (Kurageri, Rapa Pile) * Region 6 (Medina) SERPA The Shiratoku Environmental Protection and Regulation Agency is a sister agency to the EPRA that holds exclusive jurisdiction over the Autonomous State of Shiratoku. The SERPA generally enforces much tougher environmental regulations and is tasked with the protection and regulation of the vast natural area that covers a large majority of the state. Related Legislation * Establishment of the Great Southern Nature Reserve * Sentient Species Protection Act * Urban Agriculture and Farming Creation Act * LED Lighting Act Programs The EPRA runs several different programs intended to encourage energy and resource conservation. Several programs have, do to their official names being to long, have been come to be known popularly by shorter nicknames. Home Energy Conservation Program The Home Energy Conservation Program, more commonly referred to by the popular nickname 'Energy Vampire Slayer' is a program designed to encourage people to conserve energy at home by turning things off when not in use, including unplugging chargers when not in use and purchasing energy efficient technologies and appliances. The program offers rebates to those who buy any appliance or technology more efficient than the one previously being used and offers a trade-in program for larger appliances and technologies that use more than 30% more power than current technologies. Resource Conservation and Recycling Program The Resource Conservation and Recycling Program, commonly known as 'Recycle Nation' is a program meant to encourage conservation of resources and recycling. The program was reformed and given more attention and agency resources after the government revoked mandatory recycling laws. Fuel Economy Testing and Promotions Program The Fuel Economy Testing and Promotions Program, commonly known overall by a variation of its acronym 'FET P2 . The program itself is actually two separate but interrelated programs, the Industrial Fuel Economy Measurement Program and the Consumer Fuel Economy, popularly known as 'My MPG'. The IFEMP program is the primary creator of Fuel Economy standards by which all automobiles sold in Sekowo must legally follow in construction and advertising. The My MPG program is designed to allow consumers to track their overall Fuel Economy. List of EPRA Administrators The following is a list of Secretaries of the Environment, the Administrator of the EPRA since the beginning of the 28th century; 2700 - present - Dunya Marina Yelena Category: Sekowo Category: Cabinet Level Agencies of Sekowo